


Bestfriend Ko, Ex Ko

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Ilog ng Luha't Hinagpis [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ex Lovers, M/M, bestfriends, ex boyfriends, i'm not sure if i have to tag this as depression?
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Sino pa ba ang tatakbuhan ni Kyungsoo sa panahong lugmok siya sa kalungkutan?





	Bestfriend Ko, Ex Ko

**Author's Note:**

> nagsulat na lang ulit ako. sobrang lungkot ko talaga hindi ko na alam. hindi ko talaga rin alam kung bakit. ang bigat bigat na ng dibdib ko. kaya eto, nakabuo tuloy ako ng kwento.

Lamig ang bumabalot sa katawan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi dahil sa malamig ng panahon, kundi sa panglalamig ng kanyang nalulungkot na puso.

May mga araw na hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Bigla-bigla na lang umuusbong ang mga negatibong bagay sa isip na mabilis na nasasapawan ang katiting na ligayang nararamdaman kaya nanatili ang kalungkutan sa kanyang puso't isipan.

Sabado.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong dapat gawin sa araw na iyon kaya nanatili lang siya sa kanyang kama hanggang magtanghali, hanggang mawala ang kalungkutang nararamdaman pero hindi siya nilubayan ni minuto man.

Alas dos ng hapon.

May mga luhang nagbabadyang tumulo mula sa kanyang mga mata. Niyakap niya lalo ang unan na hawak at umiyak ng walang dahilan.

Naninikip ang kanyang dibdib. Hindi na niya kaya. Lalong bumubuhos ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata kaya naman, kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone at nagtipa ng isang mensahe sa iisang taong tanging takbuhan niya.

At kahit alam niyang hindi na dapat, ginagawa pa rin niya.

 

**kyungsoo**

pwede ka ba?

 

**jongin**

soo, ok k lng ba?

nandyan ka lang sa apartment mo di ba?

 

**kyungsoo**

hindi 

oo dito lang

 

**jongin**

punta ako dyan

 

Wala pa sa isang oras nang may kumatok sa pinto ni Kyungsoo na dahan dahan naman niyang binuksan at pinapasok ang bestfriend niyang si Jongin.

Niyakap siya agad nito nang mahigpit at sinara ang pinto gamit ang binti.

Yumakap nang mahigpit si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at sinuksok ang mukha sa malapad na dibdib ng lalaki.

Hindi na nagsalita pa si Jongin at matik na siyang dinala sa kama at niyakap muli.

Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa pag-iyak. Maraming bagay ang sumasagi sa isip niya na kahit anong pang-uudyok sa sarili na huwag na mag-isip ay patuloy pa rin ang pagbaha ng masasalimuot na bagay sa kanyang isip.

Humuni si Jongin ng isang kantang alam niyang magpapaalo sa umiiyak na puso ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na ito bago sa kanya at kahit ganito ang kaibigan ay tanggap pa rin niya.

Ilang minuto rin ang lumipas nang tumahan si Kyungsoo. Tinatapik pa rin siya ng kaibigan sa kanyang likuran. Kumalas siya sa pagkakayakap at pinunasan ang mga luha sa kanyang pisngi gamit ang lukot niyang puting t-shirt.

Pag-angat niya ng tingin, tsokolateng mga mata na nakakabighani ang lumapat sa kanyang mugtong mga mata.

"Alam ko mahirap, pero iiyak mo lang." Sabi ni Jongin, may tipid na ngiti sa labi. Pinunasan din nito ang malagkit na pisngi ni Kyungsoo gamit ang sariling kamay.

"P-Pasensya na, naistorbo na naman kita dahil dito." Panghihingi niya ng pasensya sa tuwing sumasaklolo sa bestfriend at siyang ex niya rin na si Jongin. Na kahit alam niyang hindi na dapat siya lumalapit dito dahil sa kanilang nakaraang kay tamis na naging kay pait nang sila'y maghiwalay.

_Sorry dahil bestfriend mo ako._

Hinawi ni Jongin ang buhok ng kaibigan at tinapal ang malaking palad sa nangangayayat na pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano ka ba, bestfriend kita. Nandito lang ako kapag kailangan mo ako."

_Paano kung araw-araw kitang kailangan?_

Malungkot ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo kahit ba nilaparan niya ito upang di mahalata ng kaibigan ang totoo niyang nararamdaman.

"Ang swerte ko talaga sa bestfriend ko na ex ko pa pero pinupuntahan pa rin ako kapag nagkakaganito ako." Pagbibiro pa niya na tinawanan na lang ni Jongin.

_Ang tanga tanga ko, bakit ikaw lang ang nasasaklulohan ko tuwing nagkakaganito ako? Lalo lang kitang namimiss dahil mahal pa rin naman kita eh_

"Oo nga. Swerte ka pa binabalikan kita. Pero ano ka ba, Soo? Tagal na nating mag-bestfriend, tsaka walang iwanan di ba? Literal na tinaga pa natin sa bato kaso nawarak yung bato na pinapako natin tapos pinalo tayo nila mama kasi kinuha natin yung martilyo ni papa nang hindi nagpapaalam? Tanda mo pa ba yun?"

Tumawa silang dalawa. Sa piling ni Jongin, nawawala ang lahat sa paligid. Sila lang sa sarili nilang mundo at wala nang iba.

"Oo naman. Natatandaan ko pa yun. Ako pa kumuha ng pako sa toolbox ni papa. Kaso tayong dalawang tanga, imbis na mataga na bestfriends forever dun sa makinis na bato sa palaruan, nasira lang natin."

_At baka kasi nawarak kasi wala naman talaga dapat bestfriends forever sa 'ting dalawa...lalo na't mag-ex tayo at mahal na mahal pa kita._

"Tagal na rin ano? Parang kailan lang." Pag-aalala ni Jongin sa kanilang musmos na nakaraan bago nagtama ulit ang kanilang mga tingin.

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata ng taong nilalanguyan niya ng pagmamahal noon ngunit pinagmamakaawaan niya ngayong maging sandalan niya sa tuwing ginagago siya ng kanyang isipan.

Walang nagbago kay Jongin. Kay ganda pa ring pagmasdan, kay sarap pa ring hagkan, at kay amo pa rin ng mukha na noo'y pugpog niya lagi ng kanyang mga maririing halik, mula sa kanyang noo, pababa sa makakapal niyang labi.

Sa sobrang pagka-miss sa taong bihira na lang niya ring makasama at makita, niyakap niya ulit si Jongin at sinubsob ang mukha sa dibdib nito kung saan dalisay ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso.

Inikot naman ni Jongin ang kanyang braso sa beywang ni Kyungsoo at nilapit pa ito lalo sa kanya.

Pumikit si Kyungsoo at binisita ang mga memorya nilang mananatili na lang sa nakaraan. Mga panahong 'mahal kita' ang palitan ng kanilang mga salita sabay sa pagsayaw ng kanilang mga katawan sa saliw ng kanilang mabibigat na paghinga at halinghing. Sa mga panahong mga kamay nila'y magkabuhol at mahigpit ang kapit sa isa't-isa. Sa mga panahong kahit katahimikan ay kumportable sa kanilang dalawa at sa mga panahong nanghihina at nanlulumo si Kyungsoo sa walang kadahilanan ay nariyan si Jongin para siya'y pasiyahin. Ito ang mga nakaraang alaala na lang at hindi na kailanman pang mauulit muli.

May mga luha na namang pumapatak sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Patuloy siya sa pagsinghot ng sipon at nag-umpisa muling humuni ng awitin si Jongin at tinapik-tapik ang kanyang likuran

Walang malay si Jongin dahil sa mga minutong iyon, nakatitiyak na si Kyungsoo na siya na ang dahilan ng mga luhang kumakawala sa kanyang mugto nang mga mata.

Nang muling napalangoy pataas si Kyungsoo sa dagat ng kanyang mga luha, umatras siya at tumingin muli kay Jongin na may pagkukunwaring ngiti.

"Ang iyakin ko ba?" Tawa pa niya habang pinupunasan ulit ang mga luha. "May topak talaga utak ko. Alam mo yun, kalaban ko 'to lagi." Turo niya sa kanyang ulo. "Pero huwag ka mag-alala, kinakaya ko naman. Bigla bigla lang naman 'to umaatake. Buti pumunta ka, kundi di ako magiging okay nito." Pagbibiro pa niya, ngunit may katotohanan sa kanyang mga sinabi.

_Tangina sana di ka na pumunta. Tangina ko rin bakit ikaw pa sa lahat ng taong pwedeng tawagan ikaw pa lagi ang unang sumasagi sa isip ko?_

"Talaga ba, naiyak mo na ba lahat yan?" Paninigurado ni Jongin sa kanya.

_Di ko sigurado kung maiiyak ko lahat. Parang di naman ata 'to matatapos._

"Oo. Okay na ako. Siguro manonood na lang ulit ako ng Prince of Tennis mamaya."

_O baka umalis na ako para makahanap ng panibagong lugar kung saan wala ka._

"Sus, iiyak ka lang ulit kapag pinanood mo yan."

_Iiyak lang ulit ako kapag nakalayo-layo na sayo._

"At least umiyak dahil sa anime. May dahilan. Di ganito na umiiyak ako ng walang dahilan."

_At dahil baka ikaw at ang sarili ko ang siyang dahilan. Ikaw na mahal ko pa rin, at ang sarili kong punung-puno ng kamalian at hindi ko magawang hanapan ng tama._

"Sabagay...may punto ka. Tama, manood ka na lang para hindi ka na makapag-isip ng kung ano. Kay Ryouma Echizen pa lang nakaw na agad yang puso mo." Tawa ni Jongin sabay pisil sa magkabilang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Nangangayayat ka na. Kumain ka na--"

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Jongin sa kanyang bulsa.

Lumayo bahagya si Kyungsoo at nanlamig muli.

Umupo si Jongin at sinagot ang tawag na natanggap.

"Mahal, oo, pasensya na, pasensya na, may dinaanan lang. Oo naman, pupunta ako. Ako pa ba? Anniversary natin, mahal--" tumayo si Jongin at isang malungkot na mukha ang hain niya para sa kaibigang hindi na makatingin ng tuwid sa kanya.

Lalong bumibigat ang dibdib at mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa matatamis na salitang bitaw ni Jongin sa kasintahan at siya na ring fiancee nito.

Pumorma ng "sorry" ang bibig ni Jongin at nagpatuloy sa pakikipag-usap sa kasintahan nang nakatalikod.

"Wala pang 30 minutes andyan na ako. Sige na, sige, see you hm? I love you too."

Katahimikan ngunit maingay ang pagkabasag ng puso ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib. Basag na nga, lalo pang nadurog. Ano na lang ang natira sa kanya? Pulbos ng puso niyang kapag napahid mawawala na nang mabilisan?

Umupo si Kyungsoo. Nakayuko at kinukutkot ang maikli naman niyang mga kuko.

"Anniversary niyo pala, bakit ka pa pumunta?" Tanong niya sa kaibigang lumapit sa kanya at tinapik ang kanyang ulong namimintig sa sakit na nadarama.

_Sana hindi ka na pumunta, para natuto na sana akong mapag-isa._

Sa lahat pa talaga ng araw na kailangan niya si Jongin sa huling pagkakataon, sa araw pa talaga ng anibersayo ni Jongin at ng kasintahan pa talaga natapat ang pagkatopak niya sa ulo. Tanginang yan.

"Soo, bestfriend mo pa rin ako. Tuwing kailangan mo ko, pupuntahan kita. Kilala kita. Alam kong mabigat yang pinagdadaanan mo sa sarili mo kaya nga..." bumuntong hininga si Jongin, ngunit hindi na tinuloy ang mga susunod pa niyang sasabihin.

_Kaya nga nag-break tayo. Kasi napagod ka, at alam kong walang pahahantungan ang relasyon natin dahil hindi ako ang para sayo. At alam ko ring hindi ka lubos na liligaya sa piling ng isang tulad ko kasi mahina ako kaya pinutol na natin._

"Ah basta, kahit kailan, Soo. Itext o tawagan mo lang ako, pupuntahan kita. Sa susunod, dadalhan kita ng pagkain. Sige, kailangan ko na umalis. Nood ka na ng Prince Tennis muna."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at pekeng ngumiti.

_Last na 'to, Jongin. Baka isang araw magsawa ka lang ulit. Huwag na natin ulitin yung nangyari nung may tayo pa dahil baka etong pagkakaibigan natin tuluyan pang mawala kapag nagsawa ka na ulit. Di bale na lang._

Hinatid ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan sa pintuan.

"Salamat sa pagpunta. Okay na okay na ako." Bundol pa ni Kyungsoo ng kamao sa kanyang dibdib bilang pagpapatunay.

_O-okay din ako kapag tuluyan na tayong hindi nagkita ulit. Tsaka kakasal ka na nga pala. Hanap ka na lang ng ibang bestman mo na hindi parehong bestfriend at ex mo._

"Siguradong okay ka na ah?" Tanong ulit ni Jongin habang komportableng minumutaan si Kyungsoo. "May muta-muta ka pa. Maghilamos ka. Ay hindi, maligo na pagkatapos mong kumain. Lalo ka nangangayayat ano na lang pipisilin ko kapag nagkita tayo ulit?" Maloko pa niyang pinisil ang bilbil ni Kyungsoo sa tiyan na agad namang napalo.

"Gago. Tigilan mo bilbil ko hindi ka inaano. Umalis ka na nga, naghihintay pa girlfriend mo kung saan. Masamang pinaghihintay ang babae hoy lalo na't anniversary niyo pa."

"Five minutes pa," tingin ni Jongin sa Rolex niyang orasan, regalo sa kanya ng kanyang kasintahan. Kamusta naman kaya yung Swatch lang na regalo sa kanya ni Kyungsoo noon? Malamang, inaamag na. Regalo ba naman niya sa pangalawang anibersaryo nila  bilang mag-kasintahan yun noon. Sinusuot pa kaya ni Jongin?

Inalis ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakatingin sa relos ni Jongin at tumingala sa kanya.

"Five minutes ka pa dyan, alis na." Taboy niya sa kaibigan pero nakatayo pa rin ito sa labas ng pintuan niya.

Sa kanyang pagtutulak papalayo sa kaibigan, hinigit lang siya nito papalapit at niyakap siya.

Nanigas ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo, ngunit sumuko rin sa marahil huling pagkakataong mararamdaman niya ang init at kumportableng katawan ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Wag na malungkot hm?" Bumitaw si Jongin sa pagkakayakap at kay bilis na namang nangulila si Kyungsoo sa hagkan niya.

"Hindi na. Okay na ako. Salamat ulit ah?" Tipid niyang ngiti sa kaibigan.

"Wala yun. O siya, tapos na yung five minutes," tingin niya ulit sa kanyang orasan. "Alis na ako. Mag-iingat ka lagi tsaka lagi kang kumain. Kapag may problema, text o tawag, makikinig ako kahit ano pa yan kahit problema pa yan sa alipunga't balakubak mo papakinggan ko." Mahilig talagang magbiro si Jongin kaya nga isa iyon sa mga nagustuhan ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Kahit corny, kahit 'waley' basta si Jongin ang bumabanat, sumasaya siya. Pero iba na ngayon. Ibang-iba na sila sa noon at sa ngayon.

"Gago wala akong balakubak tsaka alipunga. Lumayas ka na nga baka masapak pa kita." Banta niya sa kaibigang tinawanan lang siya.

"Oo naman, linis linis mo kaya sa katawan kahit sa--"

"Sige subukan mong sabihin sasapakin na talaga kita!"

"Biro lang, biro lang. Pero Soo," sumenyas ito sa kamay ng 'tawag' sa cellphone at nagpaalam na sa huli. "Sa susunod ulit!"

Lumakad na ito papalayo at kumaway. Kumaway lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti kaunti.

"Ge, ingat!"

"Sa kasal ko huwag ka mawawala ah!" Kumaway pa ulit si Jongin nang kay ligaya bago pumasok sa kotse nito at pumaandar papalayo sa kalsada.

_Patawad, Jongin. Patawarin mo ko._

Nakataas pa rin ang kanang kamay ni Kyungsoo bilang paalam na kanya nang binaba nang mawala na sa paningin ang kotseng minamaneho ni Jongin.

Bumuntong-hininga siya at isinara na ang pinto, na siya ring pinto ni Jongin papunta sa kanya na permanente nang magsasara at hindi na magbubukas pang muli.

_Paalam sa bestfriends forever na pangako nating dalawa na hindi kailanman nataga sa bato di ba?_

**Author's Note:**

> yung nararamdaman ni kyungsoo dito, ako talaga yun. di niya alam bakit nalulungkot siya, pero nung kasama na niya si jongin diyan, yung lungkot nagka-label. yung isa pang ugat ng kalungkutan niya, si jongin yun. yung isa insecurities niya. yung iba di niya alam. basta malungkot siya sa araw na yan, pinalala pa ni jongin.


End file.
